1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a content displaying method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a content displaying program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus provided with a touch panel, a content displaying method performed by the data processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a content displaying program for causing a computer to perform the content displaying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recent data processing apparatuses, typified by multi-function peripherals (MFPs), are provided with a touch panel as a user interface. Touch panels can detect two positions designated by a user with two fingers. When the user moves the two fingers while designating the positions, some touch panels further detect a plurality of types of operations, in accordance with the moving directions of the two positions.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-203440 describes an information processing apparatus which includes: a position detecting portion which detects one or more input positions; a setting portion which sets, around each of the input positions, a plurality of regions bounded by lines each passing through the corresponding input position; and an operation detecting portion which detects a moving direction of at least one of the input positions on the basis of the region residing in the moving direction of the input position and detects the type of the operation responsive to the detected moving direction of the input position. According to this conventional technique, in the case where the moving directions of the two input positions, with respect to the input positions for which the regions have been set, correspond to the directions of the regions residing in opposite directions from each other along a first axis which passes through the two input positions, it is detected that a pinch operation has been performed. In the case where the moving directions of the two input positions correspond to the directions of the regions residing in opposite directions from each other along a second axis which is orthogonal to the first axis, it is detected that a rotation operation has been performed.
However, two operations may be detected simultaneously. For example, when a process for changing the size of an image is performed by a pinch operation and a process for changing the direction of display of the image is performed by a rotation operation, even in the case where a user is intended to designate only the rotation operation, if the spacing between the user's two fingers is changed, the pinch operation may also be detected. In this case, not only the display direction of the image, but also the size of the image will be changed. This gives the user the sense of non-user-friendliness because the size of the image is changed despite the user's intention of designating the rotation operation alone.